Simeon Ryssdal (Bio)
Simeon Ryssdal is a 41 year old Male Twili who fights for the Twili Kingdom. The Baron of East Kheyja, Ryssdal is a player character in the third season of The Interloper War. Background Little is known about Baron Ryssdal's earlier years. From what little can be gathered he grew up as a commoner amongst the Kheyja Boarderlands on the far edge of the Twili Kingdom. The borderlands were an isolated backwater that contained the lowest amount of duskshard material in the country, making life difficult for the common light weary Twili. Nestled up to dense wildlands and hostile foreign kingdoms many wars were fought here. During one of them a previously unheard of knight named Simeon Ryssdal won a name for himself as he fought gallantly in the Battle of Kheyja Pass. Wielding a magical rod that could bend and control the forces of light and shadow, Simeon helped lead the Twili army through the treacherous wildlands and on to victory. In the years that followed Simeon Ryssdal continued to serve the Twili, using his powers in war and helping to create anti-light magic armor and weapons for the higher class knights. Eventually Simeon became quite wealthy with the sale of his light resistant materials. With the backing of his friends in the military Simeon was granted the title of Baron for the services he had done for the Kingdom. Soon after Baron Ryssdal married Baroness Zephyra Norlux, a long term associate and lover he was previously forbidden to wed due to his commoner status. In the present day Simeon Ryssdal is a happly married man who dose his best to prove he deserves his title. In an effort to prove his value to the kingdom Baron Ryssdal has volunteered to travel to Hyrule and help the Twili break the deadly stalemate that the Interloper War has become so far. Strengths Very strong with light and shadow based attacks. Using this Rod of Light he can control any source of light to bend and twist it to his will. Most commonly he can redirect light into lasers or energy blades which emanate from his rod. The more light within a given area the more powerful he becomes. Baron Ryssdal can also redirect most light based attacks away from himself. He can also crudely direct light away from other people or areas leaving them in the dark. He can also bend light around his entire body to create a cloaking device like effect that leaves him invisible. Weaknesses Simeon Ryssdal needs light for his magic to work. The less light in his area the weaker his attacks are. In other words he's weakest at night or while indoors. Despite being able to control it Simeon is still a Twili so any light based magic that dose manage to get through will really injure him. His "cloaking device" like ability has the unfortunate side effect of making him blind to the outside world (all the light bent around him=no light for his eyes). When using it he has to feel or hear himself around as he stumbles about. Despite his powers he is just an ordinary Twili and is susceptible to mundane weaponry like any normal person Equipment Rod of Light: A dark metal staff which Simeon uses to control light (see strengths). NPC Companion Baroness Zephyra Ryssdal, Simeons wife and lover who has accompanied him to Hyrule. She lacks much in the way of combat experience but is valued for her tactical and political expertise. She has been studying Hyrulean lore, customs, and culture and so has a better grasp on what the Hyrule is really like than the average Twili. Appearance Baron Ryssal's face resembles Owain from Fire Emblem Awakening, but more aged and with Twili features. He has short red hair a small beard. Simeon's wears a dark red shirt with a belt and tight beige pants. When in battle he wears chainmail underneath his shirt. Draped around his shoulders is a round black cape with turquoise lining and tassels on the edges. Personality Dspite his appearance and perceived background Simeon Ryssdal is a kind and noble person who believes deeply in the virtues of chivalry. He despises fowl play and will treat even his most hated enemies with dignity and respect. While he believes war is acceptable and good for growing character he will never hurt a non-combatant or a foe who can't fight back. Never the less he is very respectful of superiors and will never disobey an order unless it's flat out outrageous. Baron Ryssdal is a stanch patriot of the Twili Kingdom who deeply believes in its values. Before defeating an enemy he will seek to convince them that he is fighting for the morally superior side. While he tries to embody the best values the Twili can offer, all too often he is consumed by greed, self-righteousness, or flat out anger. Though he might bicker with her from time to time, he deeply loves his wife Zephyra Ryssdal and truly cares about her wellbeing. Category:ShutUpNavi Category:Twili Category:Twili Imperial Army Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:IWS3 Player Characters